


Shooting Star

by starryazria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Neighbors AU, Slow Burn, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryazria/pseuds/starryazria
Summary: She climbs to his room every night and every night, they live in a world known to them only. They have always been best friends, two sides of the same coin, two halves of the same soul. There had never been any ambiguity between them. So when things start to go downhill, why does looking into his deep green eyes hurt so much? // childhood friends AU (HIATUS)





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> INDEFINITE HIATUS (read note at the end)

Her lips curled into a smile as her needle pierced the light fabric. It had been a while since she'd worked with chiffon but when her mom gifted her seven meters of this gorgeous baby blue material, she knew she had to do something with it. And Marinette had to admit, she was quite proud of herself. Sure, the dress was not even halfway done and sure, that seam was a little wonky and would need some restitching; but she was amazed everytime a sketch quickly scribbled onto the corner of a notebook could come to life under her clumsy fingers. And this dress was coming beautifully.

The needle danced in her hands as Marinette started humming a song that had been stuck in her head all-day. It kept playing at the café and even though she had never heard it before, she was pretty sure she knew all the lyrics by heart now. It had been a long busy day at the coffeeshop and she was glad to be home, away from the never-ending stress of tripping on her own feet and spilling hot tea and creamy cheesecake onto clients. If only she was not this gauche when doing anything else other than sewing. 

But well, she was a disaster when it came to handling things. All sort of things.

Marinette knew her boss had accepted her only because she could bake delicious pastries. Certainly not because of her skill with handling breakable things. Remembering her first day at the café a few months ago still made her cringe. She spent way too much time apologizing and sweeping shards of glasses instead of actually serving people. It was a good thing she actually grew up in a bakery, helping around whenever she was needed. Her dad had been the most wonderful teacher. She could melt people's heart with some flour, some butter, some eggs and a whip. 

A yawn interrupted her work and she glanced at the clock. "Oh shoot," she sighed, "it's already eleven." 

Pinning the piece of fabric she was working on onto the mannequin, she got up and stretched her arms and yawned even louder. 

Marinette undid the short ponytail that kept her hair secure everytime she was sewing, letting her bob cut free. She had always had short hair and it had taken her until the last year of lycée to finally decide to let go of the childish pigtails. She still liked them very much but honestly, she just grew tired of Alya teasing her constantly about it. She had cut the strands of midnight hair a little shorter now, just below her chin. Just long enough to tie it but short enough it did not bother her.

After quickly discarding her skirt and shirt and slipping into her more comfortable old pyjamas, Marinette put on her favorite pair of sneakers. Not the most fashionable outfit she had worn to leave the house. But, hey, she stopped caring about that a long time ago when it came to that. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with things littering her desk, and then threw it onto her shoulder. Turning off all the lights in the room except for the one on her bedside, she climbed through her window onto her balcony. 

Marinette breathed in the fresh air of the night. The moon was still low in the sky on this autumnal night. Even though she was more of a day kinda girl, she still appreciated the calm that fell onto her neighborhood once the sun was nowhere to be seen. She just knew she'd appreciate it a lot more if Paris' pollution did not hide the sparkling stars. 

"Alright!" Marinette exclaimed. She had been doing that for several years now, but she still felt that weird tangling sensation in her chest everytime. As if she were still a child doing something forbidden, a secret only she knew about.

She tip-toed and grabbed the border of the roof, pulling herself up. When she was smaller —well, she is still fairly small but when she was _smaller_ —, she had to put a chair on the balcony for the sole purpose of leaving it. She knew that, being the clumsing mess she is, wandering the roofs of Paris at night was not a fantastic idea. She couldn't help but think that one day she'll slip and fall and die. Well, she certainly hoped not but even Marinette could admit her tendency to get herself in trouble unwillingly.

Crossing her fingers he'd be there, she dropped onto a nearby balcony with a loud 'thump'. 

When Marinette saw the light through the large sliding glass door, the biggest of smiles broke onto her face. The excitement pulsing in her veins doubled.

Entering the room quietly, she took a few steps and paused. Here he was, at his desk, playing some videogame she did not recognize. His back was turned on her and all she could see was messy blond hair. She could hear the music his headphones were playing and rolled her eyes. How many times had she told him to lower that? That boy did not know how to take care of himself she swore. If he ended up deaf, at least she could tell him 'Told you so!'

Marinette opened her bag, and, finally finding what she was looking for, she tossed a big pack of candies on his desk. It landed just before him. Loudly.

Nevertheless, she was very happy when he jumped. He quickly removed his headphones and turned around. When his vibrant green (and visibly annoyed) eyes found her, he sighed.

"I— Fuck Mari, you scared the shit out of me." Adrien did not seem impress at all.

She let out a giggle. "Come on Adrien, I haven't seen you in over a week and that's how you greet me?" 

"You're hopeless, you know that?" He shook his head with desperation but Marinette saw the small smile painting his lips. He had to be at least as ecstatic to see her that she was.

Putting his controler down, but not before pausing his game, he raised one eyebrow at Mari's outfit who just shrugged. "Well, yeah," she hummed, "that's why you love me, isn't it?"

Adrien sighed once again, dramatically this time, making Marinette laugh. She had always loved teasing him, ever since they met. He was her best friend after all, the one who put up with her on an almost daily-basis. He made awful puns, she was insufferable; that's just the way they were. But they were a match made in heaven —in more than ten years of friendship and counting, they never had a single serious dispute.

Honestly, Marinette could never have asked for a more perfect friend than Adrien: she was pretty sure he was the nicest, funniest guy in the whole world. Seeing him always brought a smile on her face. He was the only one to know how she felt at any given time, the only one to know how to dry her tears and make her laugh even in the worsts of times.

"You gotta stop doing that you know." He opened the pack of candies, marshmallows, and happily bit into one (a pink one, he always ate the pink ones first). 

"Doing what?"

"Barging into my room without warning me."

"Oh that." Marinette flashed him her white teeth. "What's the fun in that?"

He tossed a marshmallow to Marinette, who caught it as she plopped onto his couch. "It could be really awkward, you know." He bit into another pink one. Gosh, he loved Haribo's marshmallows so much. "For the both of us."

"I've already seen your butt that time you got out of the shower, remember? What could be more awkward than that, eh?" She recalled that afternoon very well. Adrien's face had been almost as red as it was right now. (She refused to admit hers had been even redder.)

And red he was. He felt all the blood rush to his cheeks, in the way only Marinette knew how to make him blush. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. As if he could forget. That was around the time he had this silly crush on her —a silly, silly crush— and the adrenaline pump the scene had given him was more than what he needed in a month.

"Th- That's exactly why you should at least send me a text, Mari." Adrien stammered. He was still glowing a pretty scarlet color and he knew that Marinette loved every single bit of it.

She rolled her eyes and caught another candy he threw her way, with as much speed he could give to a flying marshmallow, in the hope it hit her in the face. It didn't.

Marinette blew him a kiss. He pushed it away with a flick of his hand. 

"So, Agreste," he hated when she called him that, "how was Toulouse?" she asked, blinking her almond-shaped blue eyes with genuine curiosity.

She had really missed him, even if he had only been gone for a week. It was surprising how she had grown so dependant of him over the years. She knew Adrien was a model and a really busy one at that, but she could not help wanting him to stay here, available all the time. Not even Alya could fill the empty space he left in her everytime he was far away and too busy to answer her texts. 

"Nice." he answered truthfully. 

Marinette grumbled. "Urgh— I've never been there! Give me some details!" 

Adrien happily obliged. Their relationship had always been simple, without any ambiguity. They could chat all night, every night and always have new things to say. Words came so easily between them, nothing was too taboo to say. Adrien had always been a reserved person, the last one to talk about how he felt and how he thought. But Mari's bubbly personnality always knew how to make him open up. So they talked. About Toulouse, about Marinette's ridiculous teddybear-patterned pyjamas, about that new game he had discovered, about work and fashion and life. They talked for dozens and dozens of minutes, happy to just be with each other.

He had moved to the couch somehow during their conversation, facing Marinette from the other side of it. The marshmallows were long gone, the empty pack on the floor a sad testimony of their common sweet tooth. 

Marinette yawned once again and giggled when that made the blond yawn as well. She was feeling really sleepy right now but she did not want to leave the comfort of Adrien's room, which had become a little bit her room as well now. She craved his presence after a week of not seeing him and no sleepy eyes and exhausted body will take that from her. 

"High School Musical?" she asked, pulling the dvd from her bag, already knowing the answer. They both knew very well it was one of their guilty pleasures, the kind you don't tell publicly. And they would most certainly not tell a soul that they both knew every line of dialogue by heart — and that Adrien could make a very honorable Troy Bolton impression. 

"Hell yes." Adrien grinned. He stood up and grabbed a thick blanket lying not far away, before coming back to the couch, the blanket in one hand and his laptop in the other one. No sooner had he sat that Marinette came next to him, snuggling against his warm torso under the blanket. A fond smile painted his lips and he adjusted his position so that she would be more comfortable. 

He set the film going and soon enough, Marinette's breathing steadied and she closed her eyes. She felt _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this!  
> sorry if this is so short, this serves as the introduction to their relationship and to the rest of the story, next chapters will be longer.  
> i've been meaning to write this for a while, so it feels good to finally share it. if you find any mistake, let me know as i'm not a native speaker! (french here, hi)  
> please let me know what you think of it, if you like the sneak peek you got of Mari and Adrien's dynamic, that'd mean a lot to me.
> 
> HIATUS (06/2018): hi guys, i'm sorry this has not been updated at all.  
> november and december 2017 have been busy months for me, between exams and vacations, and i just couldn't find the time to write. i really thought i'd get back to it in january, but something happened that really affected me, in a real bad way. i'm only slowly getting better and i'm getting back into writing but i don't think i'm ready to tackle this project for the moment.  
> i might get back to it, or not, so i'm putting in on hiatus while i focus on getting better and maybe write some smaller, less ambitious, fanfics.   
> thank you for giving kudos, commenting and bookmarking, that means the world to me.


End file.
